100 Hit Combo
by whackybiscuit
Summary: IrIna still believes that Nagisa is withholding information from her so she uses her best techniques to loosen his tongue. NagisaxIrena!


100 Hit Combo  
NagisaXIrena (Bitch-Sensei)

 **A.N.: This is my first attempt at an Assassination Classroom fanfic so if it is terrible I apologize.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.  
Warning: Lemon! Shota! **

_**After Bitch-Sensei's failed assassination attempt….  
**_ **Class E building: Classroom 3:45 PM**

The bell rang and the motley crew of Class E students packed their bags. Isogai sighed as he put his coat on. "Another day, another failed assassination…" he lamented.

Karma slung his bag over his shoulder and shrugged. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least we got a new teacher. Shame she screwed up so bad," he said out loud.

Perhaps a little too loud, as Irina, A.K.A. Bitch-Sensei, was at the desk and her nerve twitched on her forehead. "Alright!" she shouted, pointing at Karma. "ENOUGH WITH THE BITCH!" she shouted. "And I would've gotten away with it if I had proper information!" she countered, huffing as she sat back down.

The redhead crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall amused. "Wait a minute, Bitch-Sensei, Nagisa gave you all the info we had. Not our fault if you didn't think things through."

Irina gritted her teeth as she glared. As much as she hated to admit it Karma was right. She'd thought that she'd used Nagisa's info to the best of her ability but instead she relied on outside help.

But a thought came to her as her eyes turned towards the blue-haired boy, who blushed as her seductive gaze landed on him, the memory of her kissing him fresh in his mind. "Nagisa, could you mind staying for a few minutes after class?" Irina asked. "I've a few more questions for you."

"Uh…no offense ma'am…" Nagisa stammered, his face breaking out with sweat when he saw the look in her eyes. "But…I really need to get home and-"

"Nonsense!"

The remaining students still in class all jumped when the yellow face of Korosensei appeared behind him. "Korosensei!" Nagisa gasped.

Holding a tentacle-finger up, Korosensei nodded as he looked at his student. "Everyone, class is dismissed. Nagisa, when a teacher asks you to remain behind its common courtesy to hear what he, or in this case she, has to say."

Karma patted his shoulder and grinned a devilish grin. "Staying behind with the hot Bitch-Sensei. Be sure to give us all the juicy details tomorrow, Nagisa." Nagisa stammered uncomfortably at the suggestion, wishing that his best friend would keep his mind out of the gutter for five seconds.

Korosensei ushered the students out before turning to his new helper. "So, Miss Irina," he said, his yellow face turning pink as he stared at her ample bosom. "May I ask that you teach me some of your "perky" teaching methods?"

The nerve in her forehead bulging with rage, Irina grabbed an assault rifle filled with Anti-Sensei BB's and opened fire in the octopus's direction. "Get out of here, you lecherous monster!" she shouted, Korosensei dodging her rapid fire. "This is between me and the kid! Get lost!" Pointing to the window, she glared at the monster. "Go and take a hike on Mt. Everest or something! Just leave us be for thirty minutes!" the blonde bombshell demanded.

Saluting goodbye with his tentacles, Korosensei decided to let her have way, since he'd humiliated her enough and the kids had just started warming up to her. "Alright then." Turning to his student, Korosensei's face turned back to its usual yellow color. "Nagisa, if you need me, I'll be getting some fresh snow from Mt. Everest for my snow-cones. Remember, homework is due first thing tomorrow." When Nagisa nodded, the anthropomorphic octopus leapt out the window at Mach Twenty and left the blue-haired teen and the assassin alone in the classroom.

When Nagisa saw Irina's eyes turn to him, a shiver ran down his spine and wished Korosensei hadn't left yet. She wasn't looking at him with bedroom eyes….

Leaning forward across the desk, Irina glared at the boy. "You made quite a fool out of me, you little brat…" she cursed. Nagisa backed away from her as she walked around the desk and stalked over towards him.

"B-but Bitch-Sensei," Nagisa stammered, not liking the look in her eyes. It was at times like these he wished he could move at sonic speed like his teacher could. "I gave you all the info I had!" When his back hit the wall he gulped, left with nowhere to run. ' _I'm really wishing I had Karma's confidence right about now….'_

"Oh?" Irina leaned forward until she was face-to-face with the teen. "Is that a fact? Well let's see…you gave me about three pieces of advice. But as I've heard from Karasuma, you've a ton of facts in that little notebook of yours!" she said, slamming her hand onto the wall next to Nagisa's head. "So then, little boy, are you going to give it to me? _Or not?!"_ she demanded.

Sweat dripping down his face, Nagisa knew he was no match against this assassin. He remembered earlier that day how scared he was by her cruel demeanor and knew that he was suddenly in a tight spot with no savior to help him. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook, handing it to her with shaky hands. "He-here you go…."

Smirking, the beautiful Irina took the notebook and looked through it, deciphering Nagisa's shaky handwriting. "I see. So if he gets flustered he screws up?" she asked, flipping one of the pages.

"Yes ma'am," Nagisa said, shaking his head while trying really hard to not stare at her exposed cleavage.

Stepping back, Irina examined Irina's notes. She kept a hand on Nagisa's head to keep the boy from running off when tried to slowly inch away from her. Flipping the notebook shut, Irina stared at Nagisa with an accusing glare. "Is this really all you have on the octopus?" When Nagisa nodded again she scowled. "I don't believe you," she said.

Nagisa yelped as her nails started to dig into his scalp, wondering what to say to get her to turn off her "assassin mode". "It's the truth!" he insisted. "He's been our teacher for only a few weeks. That's as much info as I could garner about his weaknesses."

The blonde stared at Nagisa as she looked back at the notebook. "Hmm…perhaps you're telling the truth…."

Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Or," Irina quickly added, her lips forming a venomous smile. "You could be hiding more information from me and your classmates so you can hog the glory and that juicy reward all to yourself." Irina figured she knew the type of person Nagisa was and decided to change tactics. If scaring the hell out of the boy wasn't going to work…well….

They didn't call her a master of seduction for nothing.

Nagisa's heart began to thump madly in his small chest as Irina cupped his face, her hands softer than the fluffiest pillow and leaned forward. "Nagisa…I'll make a deal with you. Give me what I want…" she ran a thumb over Nagisa's lips, smiling as his pupils dilated from the swarm of hormones flooding his teen brain, "And I will give you what you want," she whispered, her voice a sonata of seduction.

Suddenly it was hard for Nagisa to think straight. He could smell his teacher's high-class perfume, the scent of white plums scrambling his brain. The close proximity to the beautiful, buxom woman was making his heart race. "Um…I…" he struggled to come up with something. Like he said, everything he had on Korosensei and his weaknesses had been in his little notebook that Bitch-Sensei was currently holding. Finally, he put words into his mouth and spoke, "Korosensei can't move if his tentacles are all destroyed." It was more of a guess than a certain fact but he wanted his English teacher to leave him alone so he could put his head back on straight. "And from what I saw, he's very sensitive to hot foods. He's more into cold treats."

"I see," Irina said, letting Nagisa's words sink in. She could work with her new intel in forming a new strategy to get revenge on Korosensei. "Well then," her delicate hand cupped Nagisa's chin and tilted his chin up. "Since you're such a good boy…."

Nagisa could feel his mind fog as the woman pressed her lips against his for the second time today. A slight moan left him as his mouth subconsciously opened up, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth.

(K.O. Count: 1)

While she knew she might later scold herself for giving tongue to a minor but decided to run with it. ' _Hah! With that girlish look, I'm probably going to be the only pair of lips he'll feel,'_ she cynically thought before pulling away. Still, something kept nagging her though. For some reason she still thought that Nagisa was holding out on her; she still thought he was keeping some secret weakness of Korosensei hidden despite the mindblowing kiss. Tracing his jaw, she leaned forward again until Nagisa could see his reflection in her eyes. "Well, Nagisa? Anything else you'd like to share?"

"I…." Before Nagisa could tell her that he was out of information she kissed him again. This time it was much quicker and with no tongue but his mind blanked out as he was overwhelmed by the scent of her perfume again.

(K.O. Count: 20)

When Irina removed her lips from the boy's, she pulled him close until her bosom cushioned his head. "Now, now," she said sweetly, running her hand through Nagisa's blue hair in an almost maternal-like gesture, "Surely someone as sweet and as bright as you has just a little more info for me?" she suggested. Unfortunately, all the blood rushing to Nagisa's head plus the sudden softness of her breasts against his face had completely paralyzed him.

Well…most of him.

The assassin's eyes widened a little when she felt something press up against her leg. Looking down, she saw that the teen had gotten hard from her intimate contact. She smirked at the boy's reaction. "Well, you are just a boy after all; I suppose it's to be expected."

Irina had done a lot of jobs that she had to do things many would frown on so even though part of her was against it, she knew she had to kill the octopus and that she had to squeeze as much info out of the boy as she could so her next attempt could be successful. "Oho?" she giggled when she saw Nagisa's embarrassed face, "Did that excite you, little boy?"

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" Nagisa sputtered, unable to help his face from turning red; it was a stark contrast against his blue hair.

The blonde caressed Nagisa's cheek before pulling him away from the wall, sitting him down in a chair. "I can see that you won't be satisfied with just a kiss. So how about it?" Irina undid the clasp to Nagisa's belt and unbuttoned his pants. "If I help you with your little problem, you'll tell me whatever else you know about the octopus. Deal?"

Nagisa's ears burned at the offer. But there was only one problem: he didn't have more information regarding Korosensei . He wasn't even sure what to tell her since it was clear she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I…um…well…."

Giggling with seductive glee, Irina knelt down in front of the boy and pulled his pants down. She expected to give him a quick handjob before the boy caved and gave her the goods, only to become in awe when she finished pulling down the boy's pants and underwear. Her blue eyes stared at the blue-haired boy's throbbing member in sheer shock. ' _What. The. FUCK?!' He's just a shrimp! Hell, he looks more like a girl than he does a boy! How the hell does he have something that big tucked away in his pants?!'_ The reason that Irina was in shock was that the boy currently had a throbbing eight-inch cock in front of her face. ' _Seriously! How the hell does he keep that thing in his pants?!'_

Nagisa couldn't tell if he was in hell or in heaven. He was currently in front of a beautiful woman with his pants down and fully erect, the situation only becoming more anxious for him since the woman was a skilled assassin who was asking for information he didn't have. "I…" he stammered, his tongue suddenly going dry. Never did he imagine he'd ever be in this situation.

Irina had to admit, she'd been on tons of jobs where she had to go to bed with men but rare was the target that was well-hung. Chuckling at Nagisa's reaction, Irina reached for her shirt and undid the single button, her chest looking like it'd burst out of her bra. "Oh I see, you're the kind of boy who looks like he enjoys these…" she purred before undoing the black undergarment.

When Bitch-Sensei undid her bra, letting her huge knockers loose, Nagisa felt faint. The sudden rush of blood almost gave him a massive nosebleed. But his embarrassment only grew when the assassin cupped her buxom chest and wedged his long manhood between them. The teen's head rolled backward as his teacher, Bitch-Sensei, began to give him a paizuri.

(K.O. Count: 35)

"Oh my, look at this!" she teased as the head started to pulse in her cleavage. She looked out and saw Nagisa's face twist with pleasure, his fists balling as tension began to form inside him. "You look like you're about to burst and I've barely started. When's the last time you played with yourself, little boy?"

The answer to that was never. Because of Nagisa's overbearing mother trying to keep Nagisa as feminine as possible, indulging in masturbation was something the boy found himself unable to do. The one time he tried to relive some stress after accidentally seeing up Kayano's skirt earlier during the first week of class, his mother had walked in on him and angrily chastised him for it, vowing that if she caught him doing it again she'd saw his hand off. And the vehement anger in her eyes told him she was serious.

Nagisa's head rolled backward and he gave a loud moan fill the empty classroom as Bitch-Sensei continued to titfuck him. "Bitch-Sensei!" he groaned, the bubbling heat within him rising up. "I'm-"

The nerve in her forehead bulging again, Irina reached down and grabbed Nagisa's balls, squeezing them harshly and making the boy yelp in pain. "Hey, you little brat! The name is Irina Jelavić! Say it!" she demanded, squeezing the boy's balls tighter to the point where Nagisa thought she'd rip them off. "Say my name right, kid!"

Tears ran down Nagisa's face; both from being denied ecstasy and the pain from his squeezed testicles. "Yes, Miss Jelavić!" he shouted, wishing she'd let go of his balls.

Letting go, Irina smiled before returning to giving Nagisa a world-class paizuri. "Good boy. And now for your reward!" she smirked. Leaning down, she licked the head of Nagisa's cock and enjoyed the warmth of his pre-cum as it coated her tongue. ' _Fucking hell…'_ she thought as her eyes beca _m_ e half-lidded, her body growing hot. ' _It's been so long since I've had a cock this big in front of me. It's making me wet….'_ Her legs rubbed together as her panties started to get wet.

Never having felt this good before, Nagisa put his hands on Bitch-Sensei's naked shoulders and held onto her as he felt something hot rush through him. "I'm…I'M…AHHHHHH!" he cried out before unloading into Irina's face and cleavage.

(K.O. Count: 65)

"Good lord!" Irina muttered as the blue-haired boy shot rope after rope of cum onto her. "Is this the first time you've ever cum?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah…"

Standing up, Irina saw the dazed look on Nagisa's face and decided to go all in. With any luck, her next assassination attempt would be successful and the boy would be just another in a long list of men she'd pleasured to get the job done. Her eyes flicked back down to Nagisa's manhood and noticed how the boy's erection haven't gone down. ' _He's still hard after that? Well, if he ever decides to stop dressing like a sissy he'll make a woman very happy.'_

Nagisa snapped out of his daze when his Sensei reached for her skirt, pulling it down. His jaw dropped and his mouth went dry at the sight of legs that didn't seem to end, her thighs perfectly tone, leading up to her wet snatch covered by a pair of black panties. He tried to speak but Irina put a finger to his lips.

"I know exactly what boys like you like. You won't give up that last bit of information without a little more incentive. So why don't I give you a private lesson on female anatomy," she purred into his ear with seductive lips, making the blood rush back to his head as she pulled down her panties.

Getting into his lap, Irina couldn't help but coo as Nagisa's manhood rubbed against her entrance. She was already wet and horny from fucking him with her tits and being so close to the boy made her think devious thoughts. She had to admit, even with his feminine looks, the boy was cute. Soon thoughts of assassinating Korosensei faded as she slowly sank down onto the boy's manhood, making the young teen a man. Nagisa gasped in shock as the warm and wet walls of Irina's cunt surrounded his cock, the woman taking him to the base.

(K.O. Count: 85)

"Mmmmh," Irina moaned, running her hand though Nagisa's hair softly. "How is it? The alluring feel of a woman's body?" she asked, her face inches from Nagisa's.

Nagisa's arms slowly wrapped around Bitch-Sensei's waist as her muscles tightened around him, moaning uncontrollably. "It feels amazing!" he admitted, his eyes squeezed shut as he held onto her.

Tillting his head up, Irina smiled at him. "Now, Nagisa, if you want this to continue, you need to give me that piece of info you've been hiding. Don't worry, I won't tell the class you've been keeping it from me," she said softly. She planned on having her way with the boy regardless, much too horny to let this stop.

Nagisa's mind scrambled to think of something; anything to make her continued. "Korosensei…he…he can only shed his skin once a month. When he does it, he's immediately vulnerable afterwards." Again, he didn't quite know if it was truth and prayed lying to her didn't come back to bite him but all he wanted was to feel her sinful body more.

"I see," Irina said. She cupped his face again and smiled seductively at him. "Good boy. And now your reward."

The chair Nagisa was sitting on creaked as Irina lifted her hips, slowly bouncing up and down on Nagisa's cock. "Oh my!" she gasped as the boy went deep inside her. Her nails dug into Nagisa's scalp as she pulled him into another deep kiss. "Mmmmh!" When they broke away, a string of saliva connecting them, she grinned at the teen's pleasure-twisted face. "You look cute when you're like this," she chuckled, her hips moving faster now. Her eyes closed as Nagisa hit her sensitive spots. "Oh yes! Yes!" she moaned, her ass smacking against his thin hips. ' _Damn he's big! Maybe after I bag that damned octopus, I'll buy him from his family with the reward money and have him for a personal toy during my downtime between missions,'_ the assassin thought.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Nagisa continuously moaned as his teacher speared herself onto his cock, his mind filled with lewd thoughts as her pussy wrapped around his cock. ' _She's so tight around me! And so hot and wet! My dick feels like it's going to explode at any moment!'_ Opening his eyes, his gaze became fixed to her bouncing tits, his eyes becoming a vertical game of Pong as he watched them bounce up and down in front of his face. Unable to hold back anymore, the small boy tightened his grip around Irina's waist and put his lips on Bitch-Sensei's nipple.

"Hey!" Irina squeaked. She looked down and saw the blue-haired boy sucking on her breast, his cute face and small body making him look like a baby. "I'm not your mother, kid! Stop that!" she chastised. Nagisa ignored her and continued sucking on her as if trying to will milk to come out of her. Irina's head started to fog up as Nagisa's teeth nibbled on her nipple. ' _Dammit! This kid really knows how to suck a boob!'_ Because her breasts were highly sensitive, Irina felt pleasure spark through her body as he suckled her. Gripping his shoulders she rolled her hips, making her head roll back as she felt Nagisa's cock shift inside her ' _It's been so long since I had a long, hard cock inside me! It feels so good….'_

Nagisa switched tits as Bitch-Sensei moved faster, continuing to grind her hips against him as he sucked her breast. The blonde assassin's skin tasted to luxurious soaps and oils and it made Nagisa go crazy. His small hands went south to Bitch-Sensei's luscious ass and cupped her cheeks, moaning into her boob as she rode him faster and faster. Beneath them, the chair creaked and groaned, not being able to handle much more.

(K.O. Count:90)

As ecstasy washed over him, the virgin Nagisa couldn't handle a mature woman's body for long. Taking his mouth off of her breast, Nagisa held onto the woman tight and pressed his face into her cleavage, his balls tightening up once again to release their load into the assassin's hungry snatch. "Miss Jelavić! I can't…I'm gonna blow!" he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as the strain started to wear him down.

Running her hands soothingly through his hair, Irina smiled and put her lips to his ear. "Go ahead, shoot that hot cum into my pussy," she said, her dirty talk causing Nagisa to go over the edge.

(K.O. Count: 100)

"Gahhhhhh!" Nagisa cried out as the tension inside him boiled over. "Ahhhhh!" He buried his face into her tits and moaned into her bosom as he released inside Irina's pussy, his cum shooting straight into her womb.

"Ohhhh…" Irina moaned, only for her body to tense up as the pleasure took its toll. Her eyes widened as her vision began to blank out. ' _Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! This brat's making me cum!_ ' Her hands wrapped around Nagisa's head and pulled him against her tits tighter as she squirted around Nagisa's cock. "Fuck!" she groaned, not having an orgasm this intense in a long while.

Silence filled the classroom as the two assassins panted for air, Nagisa's whole world upside down from the pleasure shooting into his brain. He took his face out of Bitch-Sensei's breasts and sat back in his chair, trying to take deep breaths.

Recovering quickly, Irina patted the boy's head and smiled softly. "Well that was more enjoyable than I expected. Not bad, Nagisa," she said before getting off of the boy. Nagisa groaned as his cock slipped out of her pussy, his cum dripping down her legs. Irina wasn't worried about any consequnces. Like a professional female assassin, she took contraceptives. Getting dressed in a jiff, Irina turned to see the boy in a daze, his eyes fluttering open after a few moments when his orgasm died down. "Thanks for the info, kid," she said as she put her top back on. Lighting a cigarette, she began to walk away from the half-naked boy. "I'll see if I can put this info to good use. And hey," reaching the door she turned around and winked. "If it helps me kill that freak, I may just give you a thank you present," she said with seductive eyes. And with that, Irina left.

Feeling exhausted, Nagisa reached for his pants and pulled them up. Grabbing his bag, he got up and walked towards the door, his legs feeling like jelly from having a grown woman ride him like a stallion. "Sure hope Mom doesn't ask why I was late getting home," he said as he walked out of the building.

"I'm gonna have to take a shower as soon as I get home. I stink of perfume now…."

The End

 **A.N.: For the record: no, I am not taking requests for Assassination Classroom.**


End file.
